


One Point, Corner Pocket

by ultramarcypan



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultramarcypan/pseuds/ultramarcypan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is surprisingly more devious than people give him credit, and Jack knows this best of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Point, Corner Pocket

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how points work in billiards, I may or may not have taken liberties with the title. This is also just smut, and I have decided that the Male Player's name is Jack because I am uncreative.

He should have known from the start, when Gus had tossed him the keys and asked him to lock up when they were done, that something was wrong; for starters, he wasn’t sure who they was supposed to be, let alone why they should be locking up the Saloon.

In retrospect, he should have known better. He really should have.

“You’re going to get us banned for life.” He whispers, skin flushed as eager lips press against his collarbone.

“That’s fine; I don’t like socializing anyway.” The lips add teeth into the mix and catch delicate flesh in between them, biting down just hard enough for the phantom feeling of pain to shiver through his body.

“Not the point, Sebastian!” He hisses back, glaring at his husband. An amused chuckle is what he gets for his efforts.

“You would look a lot more intimidating if you weren’t red in the face, with puffy lips from kissing.” The dark haired boy teases, pressing a quick kiss to said lips. “And besides,” he presses on before he can be interrupted again, “You seem to be enjoying this for all your protests.”

Wandering hands ghost down his ribs and he shudders. “I always enjoy...this with you.” He says’ face turning an even brighter shade of pink. “It’s the part that you seem hell bent to do it on top of the pool table in the Saloon that I have an issue with.”

“Technically, it’s a billiards table.” Sebastian says, thumbs rubbing firm circles into his boyfriend's hip bones.

“Technically, I’ll join a chastity club if you correct me over something like that while groping me in public again.” He threatens, and this time Sebastian looks mildly concerned.

“Alright, alright. We can call it whatever the hell you want.” The hands on his hips move to the front of his shirt and begin fiddling with the buttons on it. They’re halfway undone before Jack can fully process the situation.

“Sebastian!” He hisses, trying to push the hands away. 

The taller male stops and quirks an eyebrow at him. “Yes?”

“Don’t you yes me with that innocent look on your face!” Dark eyes sparkle with mirth and his husband's lips pull up in a smile. 

“What if I told you that we own this billi-pool table?”

“That doesn’t-we do?” Jack cuts himself off, confused, and tilts his head at the taller male.  
Sebastian shrugs, and rubs the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. “Gus said that he was going to order a new one because this one has been here for years; he asked me if I wanted to buy it off of him because he doesn’t want to just throw it out and he knows I use it all the time.” It clicks suddenly in his mind who the ‘they’ are that Gus mentioned and why he was told to lock up when they were done

“And you said yes?” 

Sebastian coughs. “Well, I told him I’d think about it, and give it a once over before we left tonight. I was going to ask what you thought before I just brought a pool table home.”

“Oh.” Jack is stunned, lost for words as his sweet, social awkward husband shifts his weight nervously in front of him. “Well then.”

“So?” Sebastian peers at him from under his bangs, eyes worried and shoulders tense. Jack remains impassive for a moment, but can’t bring himself to truly tease his husband.

“In that case, I guess we should break in our new pool table.” He says, grinning at the other male. It takes Sebastian a minute to understand what he’s saying, and when he does his eyes light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

Jack finds himself being pushed back against the pool table, the corners of it digging into his lower back. He doesn’t mind too much though, as there are very eager lips on his own and equally eager hands undoing the remaining buttons on his shirt. The fabric comes lose and then slips off of his shoulders, entangling his arms. He pulls away from Sebastian, chest heaving and pupils blown wide. “No fair-your shirt’s still on.”

The grin his husband gives him is almost feral, and a wild sense of thrill runs down his spine. In one fluid, graceful motion, Sebastian tugs both his hoodie and t-shirt off and tosses them to the other end of the pool table. Jack takes a moment to eye his husband’s body appreciatively.

“Who would’ve thought that a programmer could be so fit?’ He mumbles to himself. Sebastian snorts, and he realizes he wasn’t as quiet as he thought.

“It’s a blessing and a curse being Sam’s friend.” He says simply, and Jack giggles. “But if it’s all the same to you, I’d really rather not talk about Sam right now.” The hands are back on his body, trailing up his chest, up, all the way up so that thumbs can brush lightly against his nipples.

“I can agree to that.” He stutters, as Sebastian presses a kiss to his jaw. The taller male hums in response, and his lips move from Jack’s jaw to his neck, to his shoulder, leaving a trail of love bites in their wake. Jack’s gasping and writhing under the touch as a warm tongue flicks over his right nipple. “T-tease!”

“Only for you.” Sebastian emphasizes his point by rolling his hips against Jack’s and it becomes painfully obvious how hard the two of them are. He whimpers and bucks into his husband’s touch, relishing the feeling of having Sebastian so close and hating the layers of clothes that separate them. “Turn around.” Sebastian’s voice is husky and strained; he doesn’t hesitate to obey, twisting so that he’s leaning up against the pool table, spreading his hands flat against the felt. “Good boy.” Comes the throaty purr from behind him, and then fingers are at his belt, undoing the buckle and messing with the zipper of his jeans.

“Sebastian!” He mewls, pressing back against the other.

“Working on it.” The dark haired man mumbles, his other hand coming up to brace against Jack’s hip. With a quiet, metallic click, his belt comes loose and the zipper of his pants is pushed down. Immediately, a warm hand snakes its’ way into his jeans, past the waistband of his boxers, and grasps his cock.

He lets out a strangled sob and collapses against the pool table, suddenly very thankful that it’s there to brace his weight. Sebastian’s hand strokes him firmly in steady movements up and down the length of his member, thumb rubbing over the head of his cock with every stroke. His hips move of their own accord, bucking into his husband’s hand with each movement, desperate for more friction and sweet relief. 

Vaguely, he’s aware of Sebastian’s hand tightening on his waist, helping to guide his thrusts, and his body bending over his back to press kisses to his shoulder blades. “Glad you overcome your inhibitions.” From his tone, he’s sure Sebastian is grinning at him, though his voice is strained and he keeps grinding his hips into Jack’s ass.

“Please don’t tease.” He begs, voice shaky and and body trembling. “Please Sebastian, I just….” He trails off, not entirely sure himself what he’s asking for.

“Alright, alright.” The other man soothes. “I’ll take care of you.” The hand stroking him leaves, and it takes all his willpower not to cry with loss-he’s not sure how stopping is taking care of him.

Until he can feel his jeans being tugged at and starts to understand what it is the other wants from him. Wiggling his hips, the two of them manage to get the pants all the way down to his knees, where Sebastian abandons them. It’s cold in the bar, with no lights on and his ass hanging out,

There's the rustle of clothing behind him as Sebastian removes his own pants and Jack wiggles impatiently. Abruptly, there's a thin finger circling his hole and he flinches in surprise. “Wait, you can't go in dry.” He protests, body tensing out of instinct.

“I'm not.” Sebastian says soothingly. “I wouldn't do that to you.” And sure enough, when he focuses a bit more, Jack realizes that the finger probing lightly at his ass is indeed slick with something. 

“What...how?” Sebastian hadn't moved from his spot, and he trusts his husband but he also is apprehensive about having an unknown substance shoved up his ass.

“It's lube; I had a little packet of it in my pocket. Along with a condom.” Sebastian adds, idly kneading the flesh of Jacks bottom. It feels good, having the others hands on him, but there's still something that Sebastian hasn't answered.

“I'm glad you did, but...why did you have all this with you?” A beat. “Did you plan on-on-seducing me tonight on the pool table?” There's a note of accusation that has crept into his voice, and he's tone between being impressed and pure disbelief.

“I believe in being prepared for any situation.” Is the response he gets, which doesn't actually answer his question, but there are much more pressing matters to attend to right now. “And it all worked out, yeah?”

Jacks planning a sassy retort but his husband chooses that moment to press his finger all the way into him and the words that had been on the tip of his tongue come out as a breathy moan instead. The finger works up and down, trying to get his muscles to loosen. A second finger is added, and the two begin a scissoring motion, curling up inside of him and making him gasp in pleasure. “Goddamn, how are you always so tight?” Sebastian groans behind him; his free hand is digging into Jack's’ hips, hard enough to bruise. 

“I don't know, I don't know-Sebastian please!” Jack sobs, desperate thrusting back against the fingers inside him. His frantic movements cause Sebastian's fingers to brush against that one special spot inside of him, and he almost screams. “Please!”

His demands are disjointed and barely intelligible, but his husband knows what he wants anyway. The fingers are gone, and then there’s something else pressing up against him, lining up with his entrance. 

In one fluid motion, Sebastian presses into him, sliding in with little resistance. Jack gives a hiccupping sob as he’s filled, losing himself in the sensation. Dimly, he’s aware of Sebastian hissing behind him, but then the other starts thrusting shallowly and all rational thought files out of his head.

In and out and in and out-Sebastian sets a steady pace, every thrust knocking Jack forward and making him keen in pleasure. He’s babbling out words that mean nothing to him, but they seem to spur Sebastian on. All he can focus on is the feeling of Sebastian’s hands on him, the feeling of being empty-full-empty-full and the pounding of his own heart.

It’s nowhere near enough, and he whines to let this be known. Ever accommodating, Sebastian picks up his pace, thrusting with more force into Jack than before. One of his hands snakes down around his waist and takes his leaking member in its’ grasp. Sebastian times his strokes to match his thrusts, and Jack is torn between humping forward into his husband’s hand or pressing back to match his thrusts.

He loses track of time, loses his sense of self, can only focus on the feel of Sebastian’s flesh meeting his own and the noises the both of them are making-Sebastian low grunts and growls and himself shameless moans and gasps. It’s all too much and not enough at once, and Jack sure as hell never thought that his husband would have bent him over and fucked him on the pool table in the Saloon, but stranger things have happened and he can’t say he’s too upset about it right now. Not when the dark haired male is leaning down across his back and whispering in his ear, things about how he’s such a good boy, how good he feels, how perfect he is.

Sebastian’s thrusts are becoming less focused; he’s not pulling as far out anymore before snapping his hips back in and his strokes on Jack’s cock have become jerky and sporadic. He gurgles out something that vaguely resembles his husband’s name, and the other presses a kiss to his back in acknowledgement.

“I know-I’m close to.” He whispers. His next few thrusts are all power and no technique, and when his thumb brushes roughly over the tip of his cock, Jack reaches his limit. He cums with a tough sob, burying his face into the scratch felt of the pool table, breathing in the smell of beer and smoke on it. Sebastian follows him soon after, cumming with something that sounds more animalistic than anything else.

Sebastian's arms are immediately around him, holding him close so that he doesn’t crumple to the floor. The two of them slump over, collapsing against the pool table, chests heaving and faces flushed. They stay like that for minutes, catching their breaths and taking in the reality of their situation. Jack is the first to recover.

“Holy crap.” He twists so that he can glance at Sebastian over his shoulder. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

His husband gives him a lazy smile, the smile of a man who’s just gotten away of having sex with his husband on a pool table. Gingerly, he stands back up properly, keeping his hands on Jack to steady him. “I’m just impressed you didn’t make a tear in the felt; your hands were digging into it like it was a lifeline.” Jack flushes and makes to swat the other on the arm. With a chuckle, Sebastian catches his arm and presses a kiss into his palm, effectively rendering his attack useless and his anger dissipate.

“C’mon; if we’re not out of here soon, Gus might come back around to find out why the lights are still on.” Alarmed at the very real possibility, Jack also straightens up properly, very much aware of the tenderness of his bottom, and begins to help his husband straighten things back up.

*

When Gus finds the condom wrapper they missed on the floor the next morning, he’s careful to very discreetly hand it over to Jack with a warning about letting his passions run free and a very firm ‘I don’t want to know.’ On the one hand, they’re not banned from the Saloon like Jack feared they might be; on the other, Sebastian is very glum to find out (after his husband is done having a small panic attack) that there will be no sex in the foreseeable future for him.


End file.
